1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pad for protecting a wearer.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It is widely known that the participants of various sports use pads and other protective gear for preventing potential injuries characteristic of the sport. For instance, a typical lacrosse player wears pads for cushioning blows normally imparted upon his arms, torso and legs such as when he is slashed by an opponent, when he falls to the ground and lands on his elbow, or when he bumps into another player. Hockey players also wear pads for protective purposes, including to cushion the impact of a fall to the ice, of hitting the boards or the goalposts, as well as to protect from injury if hit by a stick or a puck.
A typical pad includes a one piece padding element composed of a spongy energy absorbing material. The padding element covers a portion of the wearer's body.
Usually, the padding element has a pair of elastic bands that are sewn or otherwise connected to the padding element. For example, these elastic bands are typically intended to stretch against the user's upper arm and forearm for the purpose of securing an elbow pad to the participant's arm.
In an elbow pad, these elastic bands substantially stretch against the wearer's arm only while the arm is in a bent position. However, when the user's arm is straightened, the elastic bends may not be sufficiently stretched against the arm so as to secure the elbow pad in a fixed position. Consequently, the elbow pad may slide down the user's arm thereby exposing the upper arm and elbow joint to potential injury or simply causing discomfort. This sort of undesired movement typically occurs when the user repeatedly and/or forcefully bends and straightens his arms, e.g. while running or throwing a lacrosse ball or shooting or passing a hockey puck. Consequently, a user must constantly readjust the elbow pad to place it in a position for protecting the elbow joint in a manner that is comfortable to the user.
In addition, some elbow pads may include one or more adjustable straps that may further tighten the fit of the elbow pad on the user's arm. If the adjustable straps are sufficiently tightened, the elbow pad may not slide down the user's arm. However, this level of tension makes it difficult for the user to repeatedly bend his arm without an appreciable level of discomfort or exhaustion of his arm muscles.
Therefore, there is a need for a no-slip pad that provides adequate protection against injuries while the user makes sudden, forceful arm movements without the need for constant adjustment.